One More in The Mix
by Confuzzled2011
Summary: What would happen if Michael and Linc had a sister who got thrown into prison? Would she cause more trouble for everyone? Or would she just be along for the ride? Read to find out
1. Getting there and reuniting

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rachel, although I wouldn't mind owning T-Bag or Michael or Linc or Tweener or any of them really.

Welcome to Fox River Male Prison, otherwise known as hell on earth. Inmates are crooked but guards are worse. My older brother was sent here a week and a half ago. My oldest brother was sent here a while before that, like a year. My name is Rachel Miller. I know, back up, and how is a girl in an all male prison? The answer to that is simple; I have a damn good lawyer, also known as my father. Your next question is going to be why I would want to be in an all male prison. The answer to that one is that my brother Lincoln Burrows is on death row for the murder of the Vice President's brother, which he didn't do. At least I hope he didn't. That's right I am Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows little sister. I know you have one more question. How did I end up in prison in the first place? The answer to that is simple as well. I was charged with drug dealing and grand theft auto. I can't wait to explain this to my brothers. You know how their sweet innocent little sister landed herself in prison. I'm in general population or GenPop as they call it here. I am however guaranteed my own cell so I won't have to worry about a cell mate who is trying to rape me at every chance they get. I haven't seen either of my brothers for 3 years since I was 16. I'm 19 now. My mom died years ago when I was four and family friends took me in so I could see my brothers often. After awhile they got extremely busy and so did I so I don't blame them. I just got off the bus. Let me tell you that the bus ride wasn't that fun with all the guys staring at me with lust and shock. Now don't take me as being conceited, but being the only girl who is in the same area as them after a while will make them want to do everything they can to get me, which won't happen. I have a 10 year sentence. Although if I'm a good little girl I can get out in 5. As I was saying, I just got off of the bus to see my brother Michael's shocked face. I went through processing and getting assigned a cell. I was also told to go to the infirmary if I had "womanly problems." After I put my things in my cell I was led out for yard time. When I got out there Michael and some other guy were standing there waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Nice to see you too. Grand theft auto and drug dealing."

"Oh my god, what were you thinking?"

"Let me see I was thinking that I actually wanted to see my brother before he died."

"Rachel you don't need to be in a place like this. I can't believe that you'd pull something like that. Actually I can, which makes it worse than if I couldn't."

"Damn it Michael I'm not a little girl anymore and if you were around more you'd realize that. Besides I'm not like Linc." I said raising my voice and drawing attention to us.

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm still your big brother." He said and grabbed my arm.

I pulled out of his grasp and punched him. "Don't grab me again Michael. A lot has happened in the past few years. You of all people should know that."

"Can we not do this now?" He asked

"Alright, I don't want to have this conversation either, at least not right now." I said calming down.

"Rachel this is my cell mate, Fernando Sucre. Sucre this is my sister Rachel." He said introducing me to the guy next to him.

"Hey, nice to meet you." I said

"Yeah you too." He said looking shocked

"Let me guess Michael never said anything about me."

"Nope."

"I figured."

"So how'd you wind up in here?"

"Well my dad is a lawyer and requested I be sent here to be near Lincoln before he dies."

"I thought you were brother and sister?" He asked confused

"We are, but when our mom passed away some family friends adopted me so I could still see them often." Just then two other guys walked up.

"Who's this pretty young thing?" One asked in a southern accent

"John, T-Bag this is Rachel and she's going to need in PI with us."

"Why?" The other one asked

"Because she is my sister."

"Sister?"

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?" I asked

"Oh feisty, I like 'em fiery." T-Bag said

"Touch me and see what happens." I glared

"Calm down Rachel. T-Bag leave her alone." Michael intervened

"Fine so how did a young girl like you wind up in a place like this?"

"None of your business."

"Now if we are going to work together, you should tell us." John said

"Drug dealing and grand theft auto." They whistled.

"How long you get?"

"10 years."

They called out that it was time to go inside. Later that night at dinner some guy came over and grabbed my ass just as I was about to sit down. Michael stood up and came over. He was about to step in but I beat him to it. I turned around and punched him sending him to the floor. I put my foot on his throat.

"Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I am going to take your crap. Also with Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows as my brothers you best believe I know how to fight." I said digging my foot into his throat. Right then and there I think all of the guys gained at least a little bit of respect for me. I mean who wouldn't for a 19 year old girl who can take down a grown man. The next day was a little calmer then the first. I still dealt with catcalls and all that but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. I found out I was starting on PI today. I had no idea why but Michael wanted me to. He was also being secretive with John, T-Bag, and Sucre. I was wary of T-Bag and John. I found out what T-Bag was in for and how he treated the newbies or fish as they call them here. John I found out was John Abruzzi, the Italian Mob Boss. Sucre was as good as they come in a prison though. He got a nickel for aggravated robbery. He was stealing just enough money that he needed to treat his girl Maricruz. When we got into PI Linc and some guy I didn't know was there.

"Why the hell are you in here?" He demanded

"I had some trouble. You know I love you guys and all but this overprotective bull shit is getting annoying. Especially because neither of you have been in my life in the past three years. I'm 19 now and can handle myself."

"19? You're still a kid. You're only three years older than LJ and you're supposed to be setting a good example for him!"

"Both of you shut up!" Michael exclaimed

"You shut up!" We yelled in unison

"Linc I'm not a little girl anymore. I have set an example for LJ up until now and I've always helped him with his problems. Don't you dare say that I have not been there for him!"

"What's going on in here?" A guard demanded

"Nothing, just a sibling spat that's all." John replied. The guard nodded and left. They moved the table and pulled back a rug exposing a hole. They all got tools out.

"What the hell Michael?" I asked confused

"We're getting out of here. Linc was set up by some people very high up for killing the VP's brother and it has been hard to get proof and we still haven't succeeded. We have to escape or Linc will die."

"Alright what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing just watch out for guards."

"Yeah because we wouldn't want princess to break a nail." The black guy I didn't know said.

"First I'm no princess. Second who the hell are you?"

"C-Note."

"Nice name." I said and started to dig the hole. After about five minutes I stopped and looked up to see them all shocked.

"What?" They all shook their heads and I went to the door to look out for guards. There was no sign of any until 45 minutes later. The guys needed a few minutes to hide the hole so I had to distract the guard. I tied up my shirt just below my breasts and walked out of the room.

"How's everything going in there?"

"Fine, is there anything I can do for you?"

"No I just need to check on everything."

"Okay. Wait can I have some of that water. You know all that hard work really works up a sweat." I asked flirtatiously

"Sure here you go." He said handing the bottle to me. I took a drink and poured some on my shirt.

"Thanks." I said opening the door for him after I gave the bottle back. He looked in and saw everything was fine.

"Don't overwork yourself now." He said as he left.

"I won't." I said and went back into the room and shut the door and once again everyone looked shocked. T-Bag opened his mouth to say something.

"Not a word." I said before he could get anything out.

"I was just going to say that it will be nice working with you."

"Yeah and do anything more then look and I will castrate you."

"You got it."

I took my wet shirt off revealing a sports bra.

"Put your shirt back on." Linc said

"I'm not wearing a wet shirt all day."

"Then you shouldn't have poured water all over yourself."

"If I hadn't that guard would have found the hole and besides it was either that or kiss him and I didn't want to do that. Besides I'm 19 and you can't tell me what to do."

"I can't deal with you right now. Dealing with a teenage boy is bad enough but a teenage girl is worse."

"Guess what you didn't raise me and you were only in my life when it was convenient for you. I don't blame you though, but you could of at least called once in a while."

"Seriously can you do this later?" C-Note asked

"He's right let's do this later and get back to work." I said and everyone continued working. After we were done for the day we walked out. Bellick saw me and stopped me.

"Well what do we have here? Where is your shirt?"

"Right here." I said showing it to him.

"Why isn't it on?"

"It got wet so I took off. Besides it's not doing any harm."

"Whatever. Don't come crying to me when you get attacked."

"I won't and besides I highly doubt anyone will try anything." I said and walked off. I walked over to a guy who was on the bus with me and sat down by him. He didn't seem that bad and was around my age. He looked like he could use a friend or at least someone to talk to especially after I saw that no one wanted to hang out with him.

"Hey." I said

"Hey what're doing over here?"

"You looked like you could use a friend, but hey if you don't want me here I can leave."

"No it's cool."

"Okay so you want to tell me how you got here? If you do no lying because I can see it in your eyes that you're not a hardened criminal like most of us. If you don't that's fine." Just as he was about to answer the oh so enjoyable T-Bag came up and sat on his other side.

"You know we got a name for guys like you, it's Tweener because you don't fit in with the blacks or the whites, and you're in between." He said putting his hand on Tweener's knee and used his other to lift his pocket inside out. "I can help you with that problem."

"What the hell man get your faggot hands off me!"

"Now listen here boy you need to learn how to respect your elders."

"Lay off T-Bag. No one wants to deal with your shit right now." I said feeling irritable which is not a good thing.

"It's alright sweetheart if you wanted me all you had to do was say so." He said running a finger along my face which made me involuntarily flinch.

"Listen don't touch me or that earlier threat of castration will come into play and I don't think you want that. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yeah we do."

"Good."


	2. Drama and New Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Prison Break although I wish I owned Dominic Purcell and Robert Knepper and Lane Garrison, well and pretty much all of them. Anyways, on with the story!

The next day was going good and was about the same as the day before. That was up until PI. About 15 minutes in Bellick came in and got Rachel announcing that she had a conjugal visit. Her brothers looked pissed while the rest of the guys looked shocked. Her only thought was oh shit this isn't going to end well. When she got to the room a man was in there waiting for her.

"Do you have the papers?" She asked

"Yes I do but remember we had a deal. I don't give you what you want until you give me what I want."

"Yeah okay whatever can we just get this over with?"

"Do not talk to me like that." He said and punched her leaving what was sure to be a black eye.

She was so glad when it was over. She didn't know why she had even married him in the first place. Well she did, they were young and she thought she was in love. Big mistake there. They left the room. When Bellick saw Rachel he smirked and grabbed her arm leading her back to PI. When Bellick left the room her brothers started in on her.

"What the hell were you having a conjugal for?" Michael demanded

"I'm married, well actually divorced as of now." She replied trying to keep calm.

"That still doesn't explain it."

"The only way he would sign the papers is if I gave him what he wanted one last time."

"Who is he? What happened to your eye?" Linc asked bringing her black eye to everyone's attention.

"I tripped and hit the corner of a table. Besides that I'm not going to tell you who he is because I don't want either of you going after him and killing him. Like all of our other conversations so far can we continue this later in private?"

"Fine." They agreed reluctantly.

Everybody went back to work after that and C-Note was watching the door. T-Bag came over and started to work next to Rachel. She always felt more than a bit apprehensive around him after hearing of the crimes he had committed but this time was worse for some reason. She saw something in his eyes. It was a mixture of lust and something else that she couldn't quite read and that bugged the hell out of her. She had prided herself on her ability to read people. It scared her too because if she couldn't read him by his eyes she couldn't tell what he was going to do.

"You know you're not that good of a liar? It's in your eyes just like with your brothers', although you do a better job of hiding it than them which is quite an accomplishment because they are both very good at hiding their emotions. Your whole family seems to be a very deceptive bunch. To most it wouldn't be noticeable, but me, I know how to read people. He hits you doesn't he sweetheart?" T-bag spoke quietly to her

"Maybe, maybe not, but like I said I'm not dealing with your crap right now."

"You might want to be careful about what you say around here that information could end up in the wrong hands."

"Yeah and if people try to do things with that information then they must have a death wish. I'm not talking about Mike or Linc either. I'm not normally a violent person but if you mess with me I will hunt you down and you will have a very slow and very painful death, and there will not be any evidence left behind. Got it?" Rachel said knowing he was talking about himself.

"You should watch what you say to me, some things have a way of biting you in the ass and what a pretty ass it is."

"Play times over T-Bag," Abruzzi said, "get back to work." T-Bag went to watch the door and Sucre and C-Note came over to her.

"You shouldn't let him treat you like that." Sucre told her

"Who T-Bag? Don't worry I'm handling him." She said pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Your husband."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Chica don't even try that with me. I've seen it happen before and I know the signs, it's obvious he hits you."

"Fine, just don't tell my brothers I will. Besides we are getting a divorce, he signed the papers."

"That doesn't mean he won't rip them up though." C-Note pointed out

"If he does and tries to lay a hand on me again it will be the last thing he does. I can handle it you guys don't worry. Beside I have you and my brothers backing me up."

"Fine, you're right we do have your back." Sucre said and C-Note nodded in agreement

After PI we had some yard time. Tweener and Rachel were sitting on the ground in silence. Well he was sitting and she was lying on her back with her head in his lap. She was actually starting to develop a crush on him. He was cute and seemed like a good guy so far. She was laying there thinking when his voice broke through her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Life."

"Anything in particular or just life in general?"

"Just about how messed up it can be sometimes."

"Yeah life is pretty messed up. So what's your story?"

"Dead beat alcoholic father, mom died when I was four. My brothers have been out of my life for three years, only to be reunited in prison to watch Linc die. That's my story in two sentences, pretty pathetic huh?"

"No it's not, you're not. Besides there's more to you than family, I can tell."

"That's sweet of you Tweener really. I know there's more to you than being a con. I bet the only reason you're in here is because of a stupid mistake. You know I can tell you don't like the nickname Tweener so I'll call you D."

"How did you know my name?"

"I have my ways."

"Well since you have a name for me I get to have one for you. How about Ray or Strawberry?"

"How did you know that was my favorite food?"

"You're not the only one who pays attention."

"Either one is fine with me."

"Aww isn't that sweet. Y'all getting cozy together. You know she's married right?" T-Bag said coming over to them

"Divorced as of today actually and how is it any of your concern?" Rachel snapped

"Well everything concerning my interests is my business." He stated

"Oh goody for me that I get to be one of your interests. You know I don't do 'business' with my brothers' friends or acquaintances, it's more likely for me to AIDS or some other disease like that, especially with your reputation." She said sarcastically

"Remember that conversation we had earlier about things biting you in the ass? Well you might want to be nicer or I'll have to tell your brothers about your little secret."

"I'll play your game for now but you never know what mysterious unfortunate accidents can happen."

"Is that a threat?"

"I like to think of it as more of a vague promise."

"Watch it sweetheart, you play with fire you might just get burned."

"Whatever you say T-Bag. Can you leave D and I alone? We were having a conversation before you interrupted us." He walked away and she noticed Michael watching from a distance.

"You should be more careful around him. I've heard crazy stuff about what he does." Tweener told her concerned

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing and you saw how I handled him just then. I've heard that stuff too."

"Alright I just don't want you to get hurt. You ever need anything let me know." He said

"Thanks, same here."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

"Well I've never really had many friends. It was easier that way, but I'm glad I met you."

"Same here." He said and they both smiled.


	3. Worries and Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break although I wish I did.

HermoineandMarcus: Thanks so much for the support on the story and I'm glad you liked it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Michael, Abruzzi, Sucre, T-Bag, and C-Note were all standing together in the yard watching Tweener and Chel talking and laughing. Everyone had taken up calling Rachel Chel after a while except Tweener who called her Ray and Strawberry or Berry for short. He was the only one allowed to call her that and if anyone else tried to she would glare and ignore them. Mike and Linc also had a tendency to call her baby girl. She seemed annoyed by it sometimes but was fine with it for the most part.

"You know if she keeps getting closer to him we might have to bring him with us." C-Note said.

"That won't happen there's only one person that she's that close to." Michael told them

"And if you wrong?"

"I'll deal with it. It shouldn't be a problem."

"You better hope you're right because I will get out of here." T-Bag said

"We're almost there. I figure we need maybe two days to break through the pipe and we can leave that night."

"Alright, let me know the final date and time so I can arrange the transportation." Abruzzi said

"Alright."

They were on their way to PI when Chel fainted. The guards took her to the infirmary and brought her back ten minutes later. When she got in there everyone continued their work just passing concerned looks her way, but not talking. T-Bag was the one to break the silence.

"What was the fainting about? Couldn't handle the heat?"

"Not even close. I had cramps." Everyone but T-Bag got this answer.

"You fainted from some tiny cramps?"

"Have you ever had period cramps? Tell me how you feel once you have." She said pushing him out of her way.

"This is not good." Michael stated

"What do you mean papi?" Sucre asked

"You know how her attitude is on a regular day? Well multiply that by 20 and you got her while she's one her period."

"Great."

"Yeah so be careful the next few days and you should be fine."

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem."

"I heard that Mike!" Rachel exclaimed

"What?"

"What do you mean what? I heard what you just told Sucre. That's none of your business or his so stop saying shit about it."

"Alright Rachel just calm down."

"Whatever." She said and contented herself with glaring at him while she worked.

"You were right."

"Yeah don't you just love dealing with teenagers?" Michael asked sarcastically

"Never had to."

"Just wait until you do."

"Sounds like a joy. But if they are anything like their mother I'll be fine."

"You really love her don't you Sucre?" Rachel asked reentering the conversation

"Yeah I do. She is amazing." Sucre spoke about her with love and pride in his eyes

"She sounds like it. I'll have to meet her someday. You better take care of her."

"Oh I will. That is one thing you don't have to worry about. She would love to meet you, you guys would get along great."

"Thanks."

"Rachel can I talk to you?" Michael asked her

"Yeah, sure." They walked into the corner hoping to gain some privacy

"What's going on with you and Tweener?"

"Nothing, we're just friends. Why?"

"I was just wondering. You guys seem to be getting close. If you ever feel the need to let him in on our plan than come to me first so we can discuss it."

"I will. I want to save Linc just as much as you do and I won't do anything to jeopardize the escape."

"I know. Love you baby girl."

"Love you too Mikey."

Rachel decided to sit by herself in during yard time which was highly unusual. She sat down with her back to the fence. She started to think of everything she had been through. Especially how she landed herself here. Rachel's husband wouldn't give her money to go to school and pay bills and things like that. She started to deal to make money to afford those things. She had been dealing for about six months when she realized that she needed more money. She started stealing cars and selling them to chop shops. After another six months she was caught in a stolen car with drugs in the trunk. She almost ran but then she thought about her choices. On one hand she could run and possible make it, but if she was caught then she would get longer then she would of normally. The second option was to give up and cooperate to get a shorter sentence and get away from her husband. That was the only way he would let her go was if she was going to be in prison. She chose the second option. She stayed and pleaded guilty earning her a ten year sentence. She figured if she was going to be in prison that she wanted to be in prison with Michael and Lincoln when Lincoln was executed so she would at least be able to spend some time with him and say goodbye. It seemed to her that going to prison was a common occurrence in her family lately. The judge and the warden of Fox River were reluctant about putting her in an all male prison but they agreed. She hadn't even thought about escaping until Michael brought it up. Some of the guys who were going with them should not have been in there. Like Sucre who just wanted to provide a nice, comfortable life for Maricruz. Lincoln who had done some wrong things in his life but he would never kill a man without reason. And Michael who couldn't hurt a fly much less perform an armed robbery for real. Tweener who wasn't going with them, but still didn't deserve to be there and take all the bull shit that is thrown at him. Then there were the people who should be stuck in there for the rest of their lives, like T-Bag and Abruzzi. People like them shouldn't be released back into society, especially T-Bag. The only reason they were going was because Abruzzi had the transportation and T-Bag would rat them out if they didn't. T-Bag fully deserved every consequence that was given to him in life. Abruzzi deserved a lot but not as much as T-Bag did. Speaking of T-Bag he was the only one stupid or brave enough to go up to Rachel at the time.

"What's fillin' that pretty little head o' yours with so many thoughts?"

"T-Bag I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now so just leave me alone please."

"Aww come on tell me what's going on."

"Theodore I am seriously not in the mood so don't push me."

"Who told you my name?" He growled

"No one. Michael isn't the only smart one in the family."

"No one else better find out about my name."

"Don't worry mums the word. Secret's safe with me."

"Good." He said and walked away


	4. New relationships

The next day was Rachel's best day in prison so far. Excuse the irony of that statement. T-Bag had left her alone so far, which made her extremely happy, but was unusual for him. The best part of the day was when Ashley visited. Ashley worked for Tancredi which made it possible for her to walk around the prison by herself. Ashley and Rachel had a very close relationship.

"Baby!" Rachel exclaimed jumping into her arms as everyone watched.

"Hey honey, how are you?"

"I'm good. I got the divorce papers signed. I'm finally free."

"That's amazing. We have to celebrate."

Rachel looked around for guards and after not seeing any pulled Ashley into her cell and started to kiss her. After they broke apart Rachel looked up to see everyone on her PI crew looking at them except for Lincoln who wasn't there.

"So you're lesbians?" T-Bag asked breaking the silence like he usually does.

"I am she's not." Ashley replied

"So what are you?" T-Bag asked again

"Well if I'm not straight and I'm not lesbian that only leaves bi. Does that help?" Rachel snarked

"When did this all happen?" Michael asked speaking for the first time

"Sometime in the last three years. She's my first and only girlfriend though."

"Wow okay. Who all knew?"

"Everyone knew but you and Lincoln."

"Even LJ and Veronica knew?"

"Yes they knew. They were the first ones to know. They knew about my problems with Nathan and that we were getting separated. They supported me when I told mom and dad."

"Great. Now we just have to tell Lincoln."

"Hey just a question here but can you do it for me?"

"No sorry. This is something you have to do for yourself. Besides I don't think he will be mad about it. Shocked and a little upset he didn't know but not mad."

"Alright I hope so. If he has a problem with it he'll just have to deal."

"Alright but you should tell him today so he doesn't hear it from anybody else."



"Yeah because some of these guys gossip like school girl bitches." Sucre said shocking everybody

"Hey I resent that." Rachel said

"No Rachel you resemble that." Ashley and Michael said

"What do you mean?" Sucre asked them

"Rachel went to Catholic school for a while when she was 15." Michael replied

"I sense a story." T-Bag said

"She was kicked out within the first two months. She had been in four fights. Fighting was the reason she had been sent there in the first place. One of the fights was with a guy."

"Hey those fights weren't my fault. It's not my fault that they started messing with me."

"Really what did they do?"

"One started a rumor that I was pregnant, another that I was on drugs, another I had an STD, and the guy was going around calling me a slut."

"Then why were you the only one to get in trouble?"

"Because they couldn't fight worth shit and the nuns didn't like me in the first place.They called me the devil's child."

"Nice Rachel, real nice."

"Isn't it though?" They called for PI

"I've got to go. Love you babe."

"Love you too." Rachel said and kissed her. Michael looked away uncomfortable, still getting used to the idea of Rachel being bisexual. Ashley left and they walked to PI. After they started working Rachel asked Lincoln if she could talk to him. Everyone else gave them their privacy, even T-Bag, knowing what they were talking about.

"Lincoln there is something that I need to tell you. I wanted you to hear it from me before you hear it from someone else and I don't want you to get mad at me. I'm bi and I have a girlfriend who came to visit me today."

"Wait what?"

"Please don't be mad at me. I'm not changing anytime soon and I don't want you to be mad at me."

"It's fine baby girl. You just shocked me that's all. Give me some time to get used to it."

"Alright thanks. Let's get back to work."



"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you to Linc."

Rachel's POV

Wow that went better than expected. I thought he would be at least a little bit mad but he's not upset at all. I never expected him to accept it right away. There must be something on his mind because he would never accept something that quickly. If I were to guess it would be the execution, LJ and Veronica, the escape, or all three. I can't ask him now but maybe later or tomorrow.

End POV

Rachel went back to work with everyone else. PI went by uneventful. She knew it was just the calm before the storm though. As soon as she stepped out of PI and into the yard everyone would be talking about her more than they already were. She knew she had at least four people on her side to protect her. Michael, Lincoln, Tweener, and Sucre all had her back even if Lincoln couldn't be in the yard with everyone else. In a way prison was good for her. She had more people to rely on now than she ever did before. She even had T-Bag and Abruzzi as allies. They weren't her friend or her enemy, just people who if they did her a favor she would do them one. It was better to have those two with you rather than against you. They may not be as trustworthy as some of the other people, but they were good to have in a tough situation. T-Bag and Rachel were on the border line of being against each other though. They knew to at least stick it out until they escaped and went their separate ways. Either that or one is going to kill the other. It's hard to tell which one would do it though, because both are very violent and evil if provoked or need be. They both know how to find weaknesses in others and exploit them to use to their advantage. As dumb as T-Bag seems he knows how to get what he wants and is a very skilled criminal. In a way you almost had to admire his skill and cunningness. He could be blatantly obvious with hints about what he was going to do, yet you wouldn't see it coming until it was too late. Rachel, Michael, and ouending up in an all male prison for example. Michael was a planner. Lincoln acted on impulse. Rachel was a mix of the two. She would think of immediate outcomes for her actions, but not of later consequences. It was kind of weird that they were so much alike, all four of them. Rachel and T-Bag despised each other. The siblings, because they led their own different and separate lives. PI was over and it was time for Rachel to face the music, so to speak. As soon as she got into the yard she felt the stares of her fellow inmates. She heard the whispers too, well as much as what can be considered a whisper in prison. She ignored it the best she could but got irritated by some of it. _Why can't they act like normal guys? _She thought to herself_. Oh wait they are, most guys like girl on girl action. Oh well here it goes. _A group of guys walked up to her.

"What can I do for you fellas?" She asked pleasantly

"Well we were wondering if you and your girlfriend wanted to give us a little show." The leader asked



"You already got a show earlier today."

"Yeah but we were thinking about a little more and private too."

"Piss off. I'm not your personal porn star."

"Don't be like that baby. We just want to have some fun."

"One I'm not your baby and two I ain't doing shit for you."

"Now listen here…" The leader started but was cut off by T-Bag

"I believe she said to leave her alone."

"Sorry didn't know she was one of yours."

Rachel was about to say something but stopped when T-Bag shot her a look.

"Now you do, so why don't you run along?" They walked away

"Thanks." Rachel said reluctantly

"I'm just protecting the plan." He replied

"What do you mean?"

"If you get hurt one or both of your brothers will go crazy and kill the person who did it. Plus it was partly selfish, I don't want anyone else getting to you before me."

"Oh T-Bag you care, you really care." She replied sarcastically

"You're funny, but remember you owe me one now. I can collect that favor whenever."

"Do you really think I will do that?"

"Do you want your brothers to become real murderers?"

"Fine, one favor. If it crosses the line I won't do it though."

"Fair enough."

A/N: Alright so I would really like reviews on this chapter especially. If you think I should lay off the bisexual part let me know so I can just take it out of the story or not put as much of it there. Thanks to all of my reviewers. I really appreciate it


End file.
